<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Cream? by quinnsparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251083">Cookies and Cream?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow'>quinnsparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, ruby wears glasses, slightly ooc weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss walks into an ice cream shop and the girl behind the counter is pretty</p><p>basically ruby flirts with weiss and weiss can barely tell that that's what's happening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an old scene i had written that i reworked as a white rose fic<br/>please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a hot summer day, and Weiss was out riding her bike, one of the rare times she had time completely to herself, free of responsibilities and the watchful eyes of her household. Weiss rode up to a local ice cream parlor, locked her bike into the bike rack at the front door, and headed inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she was lactose intolerant, and maybe getting ice cream wasn’t the smartest idea, at that point, Weiss didn’t really care. Ice cream sounded good. She walked in and a blast of cool air hit her. It was a lovely relief from the heat outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Let me know if you need anything,” the cashier said as she smiled at Weiss from behind the front counter. She was a short brunette girl about her age, perhaps slightly younger, the tips of her brown hair dyed a vibrant red. Her hair was in a messy style that looked both intentional, but also completely accidental. Either way, Weiss noted that it looked rather good on her. She had a pencil perched on her left ear, which drew Weiss’ eyes to the multiple piercings she had peppered along her ears. Weiss thought that was super cool, as she would never be allowed to have any piercings other than what was "socially acceptable." The girl also wore a pair of prescription aviators, and bustled around behind the counter, wiping it down and moving ice cream scoops as Weiss walked up to the counter and stared down at the many different flavors to choose from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully Weiss could say she already knew what she wanted, she was pretty predictable, but of course, she considered every flavor. Immediately anything with fruit in it was a no, and anything with nuts. She was left with a third of the choices. She carefully considered the vanilla with animal cookie bits, the cookie dough, the chocolate chunks, and the plain old vanilla, only to decide the flavor she knew she would choose from the start. Cookies and cream. A simple classic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the girl, her pencil in use now as she scribbled something down on a pad of paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Weiss said politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked up from her paper pad, and right into Weiss’s eyes, causing Weiss to stiffen. Behind her aviators, her eyes were a bright and shocking silver, and so gorgeous, Weiss had a hard time looking away. She thought she had been caught staring because the next thing the girl said was, “Whatcha lookin’ at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cookies and cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Weiss asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the cookies and cream right? You were looking at it the longest. My guess is that that is what you want. Correct?” she asked with a small bounce on the balls of her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss just continued staring at her, and she stared right back at Weiss, her expression unreadable. Then a grin formed on the girl's face, showcasing her brilliantly white teeth. She giggled, pushing her glasses up her nose, then leaned against the counter, her face less than a foot from Wiess’. “You’re particularly easy to read, it’s kinda funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t have been more confused about this whole situation. Here she was standing in an ice cream parlor, the last place that someone with lactose intolerance should be, and it seemed as though this girl with beautiful silver eyes was flirting with her. Weiss also hadn’t had much human interaction with anyone but her family and wealthy socialites for years, so Weiss could also be totally misreading this situation. Whether or not she was flirting, it was reducing Weiss to </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ineloquent mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed her face up from the counter a bit, nodded her head, and said, “Yes, that's correct. Cookies and cream please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled, pushed herself away from the counter, and grabbed an ice cream scoop behind her. She got one small scoop of ice cream, put it on a tiny cone, and handed it to Weiss. “My treat. The name is Ruby. I hope you come again soon,” she winked, and turned around, walking to the back of the shop, leaving Weiss, still staring, with the most confused facial expression she could’ve possibly had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly turned to head out the door, then stopped. Recalling her manners, she turned back towards the counter, and slipped a few dollars into the tip jar. A simple</span>
  <em>
    <span> thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then she scurried out of there as fast as her little legs could carry her. Weiss, ungraciously, scarfed down the ice cream in about three bites, unlocked her bike from the bike rack, and rode away. Weiss rode back home as fast as she could, she didn’t even stop to take a deep breath until she had flown up the stairs of her home, closed the door to her bedroom behind her, and flopped on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had blankly stared at her ceiling for about a minute, she sat up and said to herself, “What was that Weiss? That was probably nothing and you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to overreact. Honestly, ridiculous!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Weiss stood in front of the ice cream parlor, she could feel her heart rate picking up. That was new. She’d never felt this way. She didn’t understand, and she wanted it to stop. She didn’t even know if the girl- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby-</span>
  </em>
  <span> was working that day at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to the door and felt the same rush of cool air as she walked in. She smiled and closed her eyes for a second to truly enjoy the feeling when she heard, “I’m glad to see you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flew open and looked towards the voice. There she was, Ruby, behind the counter, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, um, hello.” Weiss waved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was extremely articulate,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby giggled and waved her over. Her hair was in a much neater style, swept back and out of her face, though no less pretty, and her pencil was on her right ear. Her aviators were slightly crooked on her face which Weiss thought was cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How lucky is it you came again when I was working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled again and said, “Nevermind. What can I get for ya this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is an ice cream parlor. Weiss came here for ice cream, how did she forget that? Probably because she was totally zoning out on Ruby’s adorable face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your glasses are crooked you should fix that, but it's cute so maybe not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh she totally said that out loud. Oops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s cheeks flushed and she grabbed the pencil from behind her ear. She pulled her pad of paper from her apron pocket, scribbled something down and shoved it back in her pocket. She moved her hand up to her glasses as if to fix them, but changed her mind, dropping her hands and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So stranger,” she began, “I didn’t catch your name last time you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s Weiss .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss is a nice name. It’s pretty, like you. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Weiss’ turn to blush as she stuttered out a shaky, “Uh, t-thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there looking at each other, and Weiss saw Ruby’s eyes roam up and down her, taking in her appearance. Weiss was suddenly very self conscious of her outfit. There was nothing wrong with it, just a slightly overpriced white button up shirt tucked into fitted khaki slacks, but with Ruby examining her like she was, Weiss found her thoughts filled with concerns about what she looked like, and what Ruby may be thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same flavor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question snapped Weiss out of her thoughts as she made eye contact with Ruby again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I asked if you’d like the same flavor as the last time you were here, which would be cookies and cream right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I, um, uh-” Weiss looked down at her feet. Obviously she wasn’t very eloquent this day, which was so unfortunately out of character for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come for something else then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ head shot upright and she made eye contact with Ruby, who had a confident and knowing smile on her face. Weiss could feel the blush creeping up her neck making its way to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be totally honest with you, yes.” Ruby’s eyes went wide. Did Weiss just say that out loud?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why, may I ask, are you here?” Ruby asked, not unkindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could see the mischievous wheels turning behind her eyes. She knew exactly why Weiss was here. She wanted Weiss to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were interesting, so I wanted to see you again, and perhaps ask for your number,” Weiss mumbled. It was more like an incomprehensible word vomit, but Ruby definitely heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and pulled her pad of paper from her pocket again, ripping off the front page and handing it to Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask or not and I was debating if I’d have to make the first move and just give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth agape, Weiss looked down at the paper to see a phone number scrawled across the page. Weiss smiled and looked back up to meet Ruby’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow Weiss, way to woo her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss supposed Ruby didn’t mind her being an absolute disaster because she giggled again before placing the pad of paper back in her pocket. She pushed her glasses up her nose and grabbed the ice cream scoop, placing a generous amount of cookies and cream on a tiny cone and handing it across the counter to Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My treat, and I better get a text from you later Weiss,” she said with a wink before slipping away to the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stood there dumbfounded yet again, realizing Ruby had again given her free ice cream, and had left her standing there like an idiot. Weiss fumbled to get her wallet out of her pocket and pulled another handful of bills like last time, shoving it all in the tip jar. She then made way out of the shop, already pulling out her phone to enter the digits Ruby had gifted her with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weiss: </b>
  <span>Hello, this is Weiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ice Cream Shop Girl:</b>
  <span> Hello!!! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weiss:</b>
  <span> I wanted to inquire if you’d like to go out with me this weekend. On a date. If you’d like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ice Cream Shop Girl: </b>
  <span>So serious haha, you’re so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ice Cream Shop Girl: </b>
  <span>But yes, I’d love to :)))</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"ice cream shop girl" came from a real life situation i went through where I would go to little caesar's pizza once a week to see the girl working behind the counter. before learning her name (and even after), I would refer to her as little caesar's girl</p><p>thank you so much for reading, i'd really appreciate if you left comments or any critiques so i can improve my writing or just read anything you have to say :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>